


Just Trust Me (Bill Cipher x reader)

by LittleMissPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPines/pseuds/LittleMissPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl with an adventurous spirit comes looking for the unknown in the small, quiet town of Gravity Falls. Ever since watching a video about the paranormal events that happen in the town, curiosity got the best of her, and brought her to the town.</p>
<p>(This is the full story of my oneshot, "Never Trust A Demon")</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls and its characters. The great and powerful Alex Hirsch does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keys

Keys used in the story: (probably 90% of you know these already psh)  
  
Btw, the chapter titles are decoded using the  **VIGENERE**  cipher and the key for all the chapters is  **TRUST.**  
  
Last thing, this book contains curse words and swearing so if you aren't comfortable with reading those kinds of stuff, I recommend that you don't read this.   
  
(y/n)- your name  
(m/n)- middle name (if you only have one, if you don't then ignore this)  
(l/n)- last name  
(f/c) favorite color  
(s/f/c)- second fave color  
(f/b)- favorite book  
(f/a)- favorite artist or band  
(f/s)- favorite song  
(n/n)- Nickname  
(S/c)- skin color


	2. 1. Vllahlznq Atj Hsdxe Inxk

**Gravity Falls.**  
  
A small, quiet town that only a few people have heard of. It may seem like a normal town but from what I have heard, there had been strange supernatural occurences in that town, and I am determined to unlock the secrets of Gravity Falls.  
  
My name is (y/n) (m/n) (l/n), 14 years old. And I'm ready to take on whatever shit comes at me in this strange town.  
  
I admit, this kinda makes me look like I've gone bananas, risking my life for my crazy fantasies and such. But trust me, this is how I really am. Adventurous, sarcastic, and most of all, curious.  
  
It all started when I was on Youtube one day, bored as ever, when I saw a video of what seemed like a twelve year old boy talking about "Anomaly #54: The Mailbox".  
  
Curiosity got the best of me, so I watched it.   
  
It was amusing and interesting at the same time, so I watched the other videos.   
  
This guy's videos (Dipper was it?? Or maybe it was Dopper...) made me curious about Gravity Falls.   
  
Did my research and after much persuasion, got my parents to send me to Gravity Falls. Apparently, I'm staying at some place called "The Mystery Shack" and I have to look for a guy named Stanford Pines.  
  
Pfft. This place sounds like a tourist trap of some sort.  
  
The bus dropped me off at the bus stop. Taking my valuables with me I placed them on a nearby bench.  
  
Okay, what now?  
  
I was just about to ask for some directions to this so called "Mystery Shack" when a red convertible pulled up in front of me.  
  
"Hey kid!" I looked behind me. Wait, is he talking to me? "Yeah, you! By any chance is your name, uh, (y/n) (l/n)?" The man asked, reading from a small peice of paper.  
  
"Hm, depends. Are you Stanford Pines?" I shot back.  
  
"Answering a question with another question, eh? I like your spunk, kid! Yeah, I'm Stanford. Now, get in the car. I've got a bus full of tourists in 20 minutes."  
  
I smirked and put my stuff in the trunk. I opened the door to the backseat and there sat a girl and a boy about my age, most likely siblings.  
  
The girl looked like she just saw a unicorn while the boy was sweating and blushing ... for some reason.

  _Wait, they look familiar, like I've seen these two somewhere...._  
  
I smiled at them and sat down beside the girl.  
  
"HI MY NAME'S MABEL, I'M THIRTEEN AND MY FAVORITE COLOR IS THE RAINBOW, I HAVE A PET PIG NAMED WADDLES AND THIS IS MY TWIN BRO-BRO, DIPPER!"  
  
"Mabel! Stop yelling, you'll scare her away!" The boy, Dipper, scolded his sister for yelling then went back to reading a dusty, old book with a hand with 6 fingers on it.  
  
 _That book.... wait a minute..._  
  
"Hey, um, Dipper... Did you ever get a chance to see the Hide-Behind?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me surprised, and said, "You know about the Hide-Behind?"   
  
"Well, yeah, I watched your videos on YouTube."  
  
"Videos? Wait a minute—Mabel, did you upload my videos?!"  
  
"Hey, what use are those videos if no one will even see them?"   
  
"Mabel, I told you not to upload the videos!" I just giggled at their sibling bickering.   
  
"Soooo," I interrupted,  "My name's (y/n) (l/n) and also I'm fourteen." I smiled and stuck out my hand, "Nice meeting you two."  
  
Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ  
  
"Kids! Show (y/n) around, I've got a bus full of tourists to take care of." And with that, Stan (or "Grunkle" Stan like he told me to call him since my parents are practically like his family), rushed off to god knows where.  
  
We got off the car as I dragged my belongings to the room Dipper and Mabel showed me. After dropping off my stuff, Mabel, just like Gruncle Stan, decided to give me my own tour—free of charge of course.  
  
She introduced me to Wendy and Soos, fellow employees of the Shack. She even introduced me to her pig, Waddles, and a goat she paired up with him.   
  
Moving on.  
  
After that [exausting] tour, we ended up at the rooftop, drinking Pitt Cola. Mabel turned to me and asked, "Hey, (y/n)... Why did you even want to go here to Gravity Falls anyway?"  
  
I drank the rest of my soda then replied, "Well, Dip's videos here did."   
  
Dipper looked at me, bewildered. "My videos made you want to come here?"   
  
"Let me tell you something." I started, "I'm not your average fourteen year old. I'm the kind of gal who loves adventures, unique and weird stuff.  
I do this all the time, so chill out dude."  
  
Mabel then questioned, "How'd you get your parents to send you here?"  
  
And it goes off from there. Mabel and Dipper kept shooting me questions till it was sunset. Questions on how I got interested in the supernatural and stuff they'd done before.   
  
They'd also ask me some weird and crazy questions—not that I mind, of course.   
  
We went downstairs, had dinner (Stan's cooking wasn't the best but I could see that he's really trying so it'll do), said our 'goodnight's to each other, and went to our own rooms.  
  
As I lay in my bed, the moonlight streaming through the window, I thought about my decision on staying here. I was starting to doubt myself on my choice, but caught myself, quickly brushing away those thoughts and closing my eyes.  
  
 _It couldn't have been that bad right? I do this all the time! I can't back out now._  
  
 **But what I didn't notice was a triangle carved onto the ceiling, glowing yellow.**


	3. 2. Icuqync Vsgmvl sgw Jnjtgxy Krfsidl

"We should show (y/n) around town first!"

"No, let's go on a monster hunt first! Besides, that's what she came here for anyway."

We were currently at Greasy's Diner having breakfast, since Gruncle Stan was apparently too lazy to cook for us today. Mabel and Dipper were arguing about what we should do today.

"It'd be better if we show her around town first! How is she gonna find her way around town?"

"Mabel, (Y/n) came here to see the supernatural!"

Their voices are are getting louder with each statement.

"Show her around town!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The twins were practically shouting, and people were looking at us now.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Tired of their bickering, I interrupted, "How about you let me decide where we should go today?"

They immediately stopped and glanced at each other. Dipper smirked at Mabel and sat back down on his seat.

"Yeah, why don't we let (y/n) choose?" Mabel glared at him and also sat back down. "Yeah....."

I spoke, "How about you both show me around town first, then maybe we could go monster hunting later? Besides, I don't really feel like going on a monster hunt today."I shrugged and took a sip from my hot choco.

Mabel's face showed her victory while Dipper was dumbstruck. Mabel jumped from her seat and mocked her brother.

"HAH! IN YOUR FACE DIPPINGSAUCE!!" Mabel shouted causing a few heads to turn and look at her. Dipper's face fell instantly and he replaced it wuth a poker face.

Mabel was already rushing to the door chanting, "DIPPER LOST!" over and over.

These two are so weird.

I chuckled and followed after her, Dipper trailing behind me. Looking back at him I smirked. "Aw Dip, don't be a sore loser."

He looked up at me, huffed and looked away. I giggled. "You were right about me coming here to see the supernatural. Don't worry. Tomorrow, we'll go on all the monster hunts we can go to."

His eyes seemed to light up at that. He grinned and ran to his sister. I playfully rolled my eyes and followed after them.

And so Mabel and Dipper dragged me to the different parts of town. We went to the museum, library, arcade... Heck, we even went to the cemetery. Mabel and Dipper talked non-stop, telling me stories of last year's summer. Y'know, crazy conspiracies and their silly adventures. We're now just strolling around and licking our ice creams that we bought when we went to an ice cream parlour.

"....and since Gruncle Stan lost the bet, he had to do what I say. I made him sing and dance to a song I made and recorded it!" Mabel shared.

I giggled at Mabel's story and we came across a strange tent with a star on top of it. It read _Tent of Telepathy_.

"Hey guys, what's up with that weird tent?"

The twins followed my gaze and groaned at the sight of it. "Ugh, not the Tent of Telepathy!" Dipper said, his face in his right hand.

Mabel on the other hand, glared daggers at the tent. "Ugh Gideon!" _Gideon? Who the hell_ _is Gideon???_

"Obviously, you guys have bad blood towards that place and its owner. Care to explain why?"

"Gideon is basically this fake child psychic who's obsessed with power and has white hair bigger than his head-" Dipper was cut off by Mabel who pushed her brother aside, who stumbled to the ground.

"He tried to date me and when I said no, he almost killed Dipper!" Dipper just groaned from the fall and glared at his sister.

I ended up laughing and then tried my best in suppressing my laughter. It's pretty hard to keep serious when you're with the twins. I mean, if you have seen Dipper's face you would have laughed as well.

We continued strolling around town with the twins pointing out stuff in town and telling me more stories. I couldn't help but notice a lot of strange symbols when we were walking around, most particularly triangles, some of those triangles has an eye in them. I have no idea what triangles with an eye have to do with the town, or anything at all to be honest.

All I know is that it could refer to the Eye of Providence or the Illuminati or some other shit. I'll have to look up on that later.

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

The next morning after breakfast at the shack, I was set out to go to the Gravity Falls Library. Dipper insisted that he should go with me, just incase I might 'accidentally get lost'. Mabel just scoffed and said that "He just wants to go do nerd stuff with you."

Either way, I said that I'll go by myself and I promised that I won't get lost.

I entered the library and asked the librarian if there are any books concerning the town's history. Lucky for me, there are. In fact, there's a whole shelf of those.

I began searching for any information concerning those symbols. Page after page, chapter after chapter, book after book but still nothing.

I was ready to give up when I spotted a peculiar book hidden behind a bunch of other books. It had a gold six-fingered hand on the cover, similar to the journal that Dipper has. But it didn't have any number in it, just a drawing of a black triangle in the middle.

I immediately snatched that book from the shelf and wiped the dust from it. I opened the book and just like the Journal Dipper has, the name of the author is nowhere to be found.

Carefully, I turned the page and read the passage.

 

 

_June 20_

_In my other two journals, I have recorded the supernatural creatures that I have encountered. But recently, I have encountered a demon, dream demon to be exact. And his name is **Bill Cipher**._

_Bill was a strange fellow alright. He was shaped like a triangle and had and eye in the center. He wore a top hat, a bow tie and he had stick-like arms and legs._

_I remember exactly how he appeared to me. I was asleep and dreaming- according to Bill. Everything was grey and I was the only one who had any color. He suddenly popped out of nowhere and intoduced himself to me. He said that I was different and special. That I had a special ability._

_Bill also mentioned that I might be able to help him with something, though he didn't say what._

_I know I shouldn't be trusting him since he is a demon after all. But he seemed nice and trustworthy enough. I'm still not sure of this though. I should learn more about him before I could decide if he's trustworthy enough._

 

I flipped through more pages into the journal and and stopped on a random page.

**I WAS WRONG THE WHOLE TIME. I SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED. HE LIED TO ME. THE DARKNESS IS NEAR.**

_He shouldn't be trusted? But why? What did Bill do to the author?? What did he want from-_

A ring of a bell startled me, and I looked up to see that the library will be closing soon. I kept the journal in my bag and checked out a history book.

Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ

Back at the shack, I entered to the living room to see Stan and the twins watching some show named, "Duck-tective" (Well, the twins were watching, Stan was napping).

I was about to head up the stairs when Dipper called out to me. "Hey, (y/n)! ~~~~Where have you been?"

I glanced at him, "Oh, hey Dip. Can I uh-talk to you for a sec?" He looked rather confused at my question but went along with it.

We went to the attic and closed the door. "Dip, you and your sister stayed here last summer right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you guys met or encountered a dream demon named Bill Cipher before?" I asked.

His faced pales and he slowly nodded.

"Yeah...why?"

I sat down on Mabel's bed and looked at my lap.

"Dipper, I need you to tell me all that you know about Bill Cipher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have made some characters ooc. Whoops—


	4. 3. Myy Uted Vwyhiy lax Jngkf

Dipper obliged to my request, though it seemed like he really didn't want to talk about the demon. He told me about their experiences with him and his abilities.

According to what Dipper told me, Bill can read minds, possess people, create illusions and nightmares, levitate and a shitload of other stuff. I would've asked him if he could tell me more about the things he and his sister have encountered but that would've been too much already. 

Besides, he's yawning like, every after two sentences. I don't want the kid exausted the next day. Have you seen how much work his uncle makes him do? Poor kid.

So anyway, I borrowed the journal from him and told him to go to bed. I headed to my room, the journals in my hands. (How Dipper didn't notice it, I have no idea. He must be that tired. I mean, this book is pretty thick, how could he not notice it?) 

Back in my room, after changing into more comfy clothes, I'm now sitting on my bed with the Journals, a notebook, a pen and my laptop spread out on my bed. I also have a cup of [coffee/hot choco/whatever helps you stay awake] on my bedside table so I won't fall asleep.

I took a sip from my [coffee/hot choco/ whatever] then picked up Dipper's journal first and flipped through the first few pages. 

This is gonna be a long night. 

**Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ**

_I was in a forest, just walking around. Nothing unusual, birds chirping and the little squirrels running around.I kept walking around until I arrived at a clearing._

_Things then started going off._

_The birds and other forest animals were still there but no sound came from them. Not even the "wind-blowing-through-the-trees" sound can be heard. It's as if someone muted all sorts of sound._

_Slowly, color then started to fade away, leaving everything grey. It was really slow, you'd have to be really observant to see the change. Not only that but the animals were kinda slowing down. It's like time was stopping. I blinked and the animals were dead, with empty eye sockets and blood pouring out of their eye sockets and mouths. What the fuck?!?!_

_While color was fading away, I heard laughter. The voice was kinda high pitched and it sounded insane. I didn't notice at first since it sounded so distant. As color was being drained out, the laughter was getting louder and louder._

_I was trembling. Normally I wouldn't be scared by this, since this is typically what you'd see in a horror movie, but it's different when you're actually in the situation._

_I could feel the voice getting closer and closer to me. I was scared shitless. I could feel whatever it was beside me. I was helpless, I couldn't do anything and my feet seem to be frozen on the spot. I shut my eyes tight as the laughter grew louder and louder._

_I was suddenly pushed back by an invisible force, hitting my head hard on the ground._

_Just as I was about to pass out, I heard something very disturbing:_

**_Curiosity killed the cat, doll._ **

**Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ**

I jolted awake. Panting, I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. What the hell was that? 

I sat there for a few minutes recollecting myself and taking steady breaths to calm my heartbeat. I was deep in thought when someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in." The door opened, revealing Mabel who had a wide smile on her face.

I smiled, "Oh hey, Mabel. What's up?" Mabel ran to my bed and sat down in front of me. "(Y/n)! Me and my friends, Candy and Grenda, are coming over today! You'll join us right? Please say you'll join!" 

Mabel then clasped her hands and had puppy dog eyes. 

Now, I'm not one to be doing these kinds of girly stuff but I figured, why not? One little hangout couldn't hurt. I haven't really been hanging out with Mabel that often and it's a good chance to meet new people and get to know each oher better. 

Besides, how can anyone refuse to that face?

So I said, "Sure, why not?" Mabel's face lightened up and she suddenly hugged me, repeatedly chanting, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I couldn't help but giggle at Mabel's adorableness.

"Okay, okay. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." Mabel flashed me another smile and ran out of my room, closing the door with her.

**Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ**

After having breakfast, Mabel's friends, Candy and Grenda, arrived. Candy has little forks stuck to her fingers while Grenda has a deep voice like a man's. They might seem strange to people but I think they're cool.

Quick introductions were made and us four went to the attic, where we found Dipper with his nose buried in a novel. Mabel shooed Dipper out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

"Alright, now that my nerd of a brother is gone, let's get started!" Mabel exclaimed, throwing glitter all around. (Where she got that , I have no idea.) 

We did a hell lot of stuff like playing Calling All Boys: Teen Edition, reading teen romance novels (some of them aren't that bad...) and of course, Truth or Dare. All three of us had our own makeovers and now our current mission was to get Dipper to have his own makeover too.

We tiptoed out of the room so he won't see us coming. It was pretty hard to sneak out since the floorboards were so squeaky, but we made it to the living room without the dork noticing. 

He was still reading the same book from when we kicked him out hours ago. "Oh Dippingsauce~!"

"What is it now Mabel-oh no. No no no no no. Mabel don't you dare-!" 

"TOO LATE!" And with that, Mabel pounced on Dipper, the two wrestling on the floor. "(Y/n)! THE MAKEUP KIT!!" 

"(Y/n)'s IN THIS TOO?! WHAT THE HECK, (N/n)!" Dipper screeched. I smirked, "Don't worry Dip, you'll thank us for this later." 

**Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ**

"There. Finished." 

Us four girls stood back and admired our work.

Dipper sat on the floor with his arms crossed, a grumpy look on his face. I couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing.

"I-I'm s-sorry I just- I c-can't take you s-seriously, Dip!" I managed to say in between laughter. In response, he bowed his head and pulled down his hat to hide his blushing face.

"Don't be embarassed Dip!" I teased. "You look simply beautiful!"

The girls laughed harder at my comment and I patted Dipstick's back while giggling. 

"I hate you guys." He pouted. All of us responded, "We love you too, Dipper!" 

**Δ Δ Δ Δ Δ**  

A few hours had passed since the girls and I had given Dipper his own makeover. It was nighttime and Candy and Grenda left about two hours ago. Dipper is washing off the makeup on his face (since we wouldn't let him go to the bathroom).

While waiting for Dipper, Mabel is telling me more stories about their adventures last summer. She was currently talking about the time when they "won that dog sled race against that space lizard". 

Mabel just finished telling the story when Dipper walked in the room with an irritated look on his face.

"Hey there Mister Grumpy-pants!" His sister snorted. 

"Mabel stop it." Dipstick grumbled, proping himself on his bed and started reading one of his mystery novels.

"But what if I don't want to? What are you gonna do, Dippinsauce?"

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, Mabel."

"Hmp. You're always not in the mood for anything." Mabel huffed, and faced me. "So anyway, since my brother here is obviously too busy to chat, I'll tell you about that time when me and Dip accidentally switched bodies-"

"Mabel! I thought we agreed to never mention this ever again!" Dipper cut his sister off, to which she retorted, "It didn't seem like you wanted to chat anyway sooo..."

"But it doesn't mean that you can talk about it!" Dip exclaimed, exasperated. I tried my best to hold in my laughter but I couldn't contain it anymore. Mabel then laughed as well. Dipper also caught on and the three of us burst into a laughing fit on the floor.

When our laughter has died down, Mabel yawned and said, "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. You two nerds better get some sleep too. Wouldn't want you to look like vampires now would we?"

"Well I wouldn't mind being a hot vampire." I joked."I didn't mean the hot types, (N/n)." Mabel facepalmed, but smiled too.

"Anyways, goodnight!" 

Mabel instantly fell asleep, her soft snores being the only sound in the room. Dipper spoke and I faced him. "Mabel's probably right. We should get some sleep, it is pretty late. Night, (N/n)." He started heading towards his bed when I stopped him.

"Wait, Dip. Can I talk to you about something?" The boy tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, sure. What is it, (Y/n)?" 

"Well, I had this dream last night..."


End file.
